The Maze
by JustTonight15
Summary: During his eighth year, Harry Potter wakes up in the middle of a familiar maze to find both him and a blind Draco Malfoy lost and with no memory of how they ended up there. Can they get out alive and learn how they even got there at first place?
1. The Maze

**So, I had another idea and decided to start a second Fanfic and continue it while continuing the first as well. Review to tell me your opinion!**

Harry woke up with a terrible headache. And the feeling of cold air being brushed against his face. _You are dreaming and tomorrow first class is History of Magic, you and Ron have to find an excuse for not completing your assignments , go back to sleep, _Harry told himself. And then he realized. He couldn't remember falling asleep. In fact, the last thing he remembered was going to Potions with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He opened his eyes immediately. Blurry vision. He wasn't wearing his glasses. He immediately started searching. Luckily, they were next to him.

As soon as he put them on, he realized it would be way better not to have done it. Because he was in the middle of a maze. Alone. Or at least it seemed like it.

"Hello!? Is anybody out there!?" No answer. He walked forward between the the tall walls made from leaves and branches, trying to push both panic and anger back. Panic because he was alone in the middle of a maze without any knowledge of how he ended up there. And because it was very alike to the Triwizard Tournament maze, not to say they were identical. And anger because no, of course defeating Voldemort was not enough to be sure his life would never be at risk again.

"Ah!" His thoughts were interrupted by someone coming from the left running crashing on him.

"Who is it? I said who it is!?" The very familiar figure of Draco Malfoy stood in front of him. His cheeks were wet and the most important: He was not looking at Harry. He was shaking and he had turned to a direction somewhere near Harry, his eyes blank. Harry was astounded, too much to answer.

"Malfoy?" He managed to whisper and tried to stop shaking.

"Potter? Is it you?" Harry decided to try to confirm his suspicions.

"Malfoy…tell me you can see." The blonde sniffled and shook his head. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

He was in the middle of a maze.

Without remembering how he ended up there.

With Draco Malfoy.

Who couldn't see.


	2. Truce

And Harry had really started panicking.

"Do you remember how…How it happened?"

"Nothing. I remember sitting in Potions' Classroom." Pause. A long one, actually. Both Malfoy and he were standing still. Harry quickly checked if he still had his wand. Luckily, it was still in his pocket. Which meant, that whoever put him in there, didn't want him dead. Or he did, and he just wanted to give him a chance to fight back?

"Is it a maze?" Malfoy whispered interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah." Harry could offend Malfoy anytime, anywhere but at that time, he tried to find a proper way to ask him how could he know since he couldn't see.

"I was groping. And I realized there were walls, big ones, covered with leaves and the way they were built reminded me of the maze in the Malfoy manor. And I reached a dead end. I understood it only after I crashed on the wall. I was not sure, but from the information I had collected, I was pretty sure it was a maze. See, obviously whoever put here decided you are worthy of keeping your eyesight while I am not."

"Don't accuse me of your…current disability, I didn't cause that, and we don't know what happened either. I could accuse you of many things, but I don't." Harry said angrily. Although he was quite impressed by the fact Malfoy hadn't sat exactly at the place he woke up and started crying while hugging his knees, and simply wished someone would find him. He had heard Malfoy was not as bad as he used to be, but he hadn't believed it. And he still didn't; Maybe he just had some bravery crisis or something.

"Well if we die in here, your friends will still have your autographs." Harry had a good comeback but he didn't say anything. He remembered Colin Creevey. His funeral was actually one of the worst for Harry. He always remembered Colin taking pictures while smiling widely and certainly being very talkative. And when he was younger asking Harry to give him an autograph. So, although it seemed quite silly to do it after all these years, he signed him an autograph and left on his graveyard.

"I am trying to fight right now, can you pay some attention?" Malfoy was fuming.

"If you want to fight, fight alone. I am going to find the way out. You can come, although it won't be very enjoyable, but you can come."

"Oh, so selfless to ask me to come with you."

"I didn't ask you because it was selfless; I did because you can't see. And I would be a coward and quite a lot like you and your friends if I left you here alone. So I ask you to come, and if you don't want to, at least my conscience will be clean."

"Okay, go then." There a slight uncertainty in his voice and Harry knew he was doing out of stupidity. "I'll come but not because you asked me to. I only want to leave the maze and see again." He added dryly. Declaring a truce with Draco Malfoy was the least expected, but after all, he might needed Malfoy's help too; who knows?


End file.
